Humberto Vélez
|nacimiento = 30 de marzo de 1955 |lugar_nacimiento = Orizaba, Veracruz, México |familiares = Alicia Vélez (hija) Humberto Vélez Jr. (hijo) |ocupacion = Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Los Pitufos |ingreso_doblaje = 1983 ( ) |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = SHK1LordFarquaad.ogg |wikipedia = Humberto Vélez }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|right|Humberto Vélez y sus múltiples personajes interpretados. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Humberto Vélez. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE HUMBERTO VELEZ COMO HOMERO SIMPSON thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE HUMBERTO VELEZ COMO EL DR. JACK KEVORKIAN thumb|230px thumb|230px thumb|[[Sandro Larenas y Humberto Vélez.|230px]] thumb|230px|right|Humberto junto a [[Mario Castañeda y René García en 2015.]] thumb|Humberto junto a [[Lupita Leal.|230px]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|[[Humberto Vélez en FPT explicando cómo hacer la voz de Homero Simpson.]] thumb|230x230px|Video de [[Eduardo Garza en su canal de YouTube con Humberto Vélez]] en compañía de otros actores.]] Homero_Simpson_2006.png|Homero Simpson en Los Simpson (Temps. 1 - 15), su personaje más emblemático. Winnie The Pooh.png|La voz de Winnie Pooh desde el 2001, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Farnsworth.png|Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (Temps. 1 - 4), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lieutenant_Kif_Kroker.png|Kiff Crocker también en Futurama (Temps. 1 - 4), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Al Bundy-0.jpg|Alphonse "Al" Bundy en Matrimonio...con hijos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. OSTGibbsProfile (1).jpg|Joshamee Gibbs en la franquicia de los Piratas del Caribe y Disney Infinity, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Homero Addams AF1.png|Homero Addams en Los Locos Addams y su secuela. LrdFarquaadHV.png|Lord Farquaad en Shrek y Shrek 3-D. T-800.2.jpg|T-800 en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Itzhak Stern Schindler.jpeg|Itzhak Stern en La lista de Schindler. Harry Wormwood.png|Harry Wormwood en Matilda. David_Levinson.jpeg|David Levinson en Día de la Independencia. Tito_makani.gif|Tito Makani en Rocket Power. 3333444_f260-1-.jpg|Risas en la franquicia de Toy Story. Roz_-_MINC.png|Roz en Monsters, Inc. y Monsters University. Pulga.jpg|P.T. Pulga en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura y Tu amiga la rata. Incredibles2Subterraneo.png|El Subterráneo en la franquicia de Los Increíbles. Baki.png|Baki en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Ramon-0.jpg|Ramon en Happy Feet: El pingüino y Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. DentistaBN.png|Dr. Philip Sherman en Buscando a Nemo. Abbe.png|El Abuelo Simpson también en Los Simpson (Temps. 13 - 14). Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin en Padre de familia (Temps. 1 - 2). Mr. Green.png|Sr. Martin "Marty" Green en ¡Oye Arnold! (Temp. 4). Miles.png|Miles (Padre de Arnold) también en ¡Oye Arnold! (Temp. 3). Rusty Rust-Eze.png|Rusty Rust-eze en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 3. Ramone3.png|Ramón desde Cars 3. Ol_jammer.png|Guardamotriz Jammer en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Clérigo_-_TSTF.png|Clérigo en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo. Sr. Bickerstaff.jpg|Winchell P. Bickerstaff en El zorro y el sabueso 2. Sr. Burgermeister.jpg|Sr. Burgemeister en Frankenweenie. Bela.png|Bela en Hotel Transylvania 2. Wesley.png|Wesley en Vacas vaqueras. Huevay_segundo.png|El huevo de chocolate en Una película de huevos y Otra película de huevos y un pollo. HuevoElPadrino.png|Huevo Padrino en Un gallo con muchos huevos. Cyborg_009_Dr._Isaac_Gilmore.png|Dr. Isaac Gilmore en Cyborg 009. John Silver.jpg|John Silver en El planeta del tesoro. Sebastian-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Sebastián desde La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Tio drosselmeier epcn-epetdo 1990.png|Tío Drosselmeier en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original mexicano). Verne.jpg|Verne en Vecinos invasores. Yokai.PNG|Profesor Robert Callaghan en Grandes héroes y en la serie del mismo nombre. Charlie_WBB.png|Charlie en Escandalosos. S5E12.247 Let's take a chance on these Gaylord Robinson.png|Sr. Gaylord Robinson en El increíble mundo de Gumball, desde la tercera temporada. OswaldCobblepot DCComics02.jpg|Oswald Cobbelpot / El Pingüino en los videojuegos de Batman Arkham, Lego DC Super-Villains, LEGO Batman: La película y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Bird_Brain.jpg|Cerebro de Pájaro en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Bogus.jpeg|Mr. Bogus en la serie homónima. MACKEY.jpg|Sr. Mackey en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. BigGayAl.jpg|Big Gay Al también en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Wayne_Szalinski.png|Wayne Szalinski en Querida, encogí a los niños. Gordon_Szalinski.png|Gordon Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. TonySoprano.png|Anthony John "Tony" Soprano (James Gandolfini) en Los Soprano (doblaje de TV). Romero (Spy Kids).jpg|Romero en Mini Espías. JL17Steppenwolf.png|Steppenwolf en Liga de la Justicia (2017). 3403350_249px.jpg|Pelusa en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia, sus secuelas y la serie animada. Paulie-Pennino.jpg|Paulie Pennino en Rocky Balboa. El_padrino-1972-1a.jpg|Jack Wotlz en El Padrino (redoblaje). LutherMañana.gif|Luther en El día después de mañana. 14151-9435.jpg|Mola Ram en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (redoblaje). Beau Bridges 10.5 Apocalipsis.jpeg|Presidente Paul Hollister en 10.5: Apocalipsis. Vlcsnap-2016-01-22-12h35m28s3281.png|Huxley en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones. Gaius.jpg|Gaius en Las aventuras de Merlín (doblaje mexicano). EddardStark.jpg|Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark en El juego de tronos. Maleficentch (5).png|Rey Henry en Maléfica. Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-16h13m50s4191.png|Dr. Dientes en Los Muppets y su secuela. El_Rey_Mondo 1.jpg|Rey Mondo en Power Rangers: Zeo (Apartir del ep 3) y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 9858-5337.gif|Drácula (Frank Langella) en Drácula (segundo redoblaje). Rand Peltzer Gremlins.png|Randall Peltzer en el redoblaje Gremlins. Gideon_ecpix.jpg|Gideon (Jon Polito) en el redoblaje de El Cuervo. Earl_bassett_tblt2.jpg|Earl Bassett (Fred Ward) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (redoblaje). Horace.png|Horacio (Mark Williams) en 101 dálmatas: Ahora la magia es real. Arvinsloane.jpg|Arvin Sloane (2ª voz) en Alias. Star_tek(2)_-1g.jpg|Data en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación. Sr._Laritate.png|Profesor Laritate en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place. Slob Goblin.jpg|Lengua Larga en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. Rata Manuel.jpg|Manuel, la rata en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills. AdamsonTitans.png|Dr. Adamson en Titans (2018). flabber.jpg|Flabber en Big Bad Beetleborgs. 05-vibes.jpg|Nick Dizzy (Jeff Goldblum) en Vibes. Rata65.png|La Rata en El ratón Pérez y El ratón Pérez 2. Saulo_gouveia.jpg|Saulo Gouveia en la teleserie brasileña Passione. HypnosCDZ.jpg|Hypnos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD). Stargazer.png|Alfred Stargazer de Perdidos en el universo. TB_Comandante_Jamison.png|Comandante Jamison en Tekkaman Blade. Bernard-0.png|Bernard en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Dr Brief.png|Dr. Brief en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Prum.png|Prum en Dragon Ball Super. Angus (Ferdinand).png|Angus en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Jean-claude-rugrats-in-paris-36.2.jpg|Jean-Claude en Rugrats en París: La película. 411172.jpg|Poncho Balón en la serie del mismo nombre. Cecco.png|Cecco en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Ga'hoole_Twilight.png|Twilight en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Gaspar (101 dálmatas).png|Gaspar en 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres. Policia_del_Zoologico.png|Policía en La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje). Silas.png|Silas en La era de hielo 4. Colonel_Hathi_jungle_book_2.jpg|Coronel Hathi en El libro de la selva 2. Búho Bambi2.jpg|Búho en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque. Tío Chuck.png|Tío Chuck en Sonic Underground. tumblr_m01fz5X9uB1qzlesao1_500.png|Louie en Viviendo con Louie. Bloaty.png|Bloaty en La vida moderna de Rocko. Copia de Zombozo UA.png|Zombozo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Gárgolas Oberon.png|Lord Oberon (2ª voz) en Gárgolas. Pa.jpg|Sr. Vreedle en Ben 10: Omniverse. Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel en Los Pitufos (un ep.), su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje. Christopher Columbus.png|Cristóbal Colón en Tío Grandpa. KingGristle Trolls.png|Rey Gristle en Trolls. Mr-slate-the-flintstones-on-the-rocks-7.27.jpg|Señor Rajuela en Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra. Pedro Picapiedra AM.jpg|Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles (doblaje mexicano). George-jetson-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-3.28.jpg|Super Sónico en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Sir Robert Norramby.png|Sir Robert Norramby (El Conde) en Thomas y sus amigos. AffenBot.png|Klaus Von Affenkugel en Robotboy. Clyde Flynn singing a song.jpg|Abuelo Flynn en Phineas y Ferb. Capitan squint pyf.jpg|Capitán Squint también en Phineas y Ferb. Neeza-GotG.jpg|Neeza en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) OGW-Quincy.png|Quincy Endicott en Más allá del jardín. Subliminal.jpg|Subliminal en Ben 10. Cyclope.png|Strabismus en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Tarantula.jpg|Tarántula en Beast Wars. Ralph-runner-loonatics-unleashed-8.53.jpg|Ralph "Pa" Runner en Loonatics. Stoney-the-stone-loonatics-unleashed-82.jpg|Stoney también en Loonatics. Otto-the-odd-loonatics-unleashed-0.3.jpg|Otto, el raro y también en Loonatics. Skeleton Luis.jpg|Skeleton Luis Sánchez en El libro de la vida. OHNDO STR WARS.png|Hondo Ohnaka en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars Rebels. Jabba el Hutt.jpg|Jabba el Hutt en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Entrenador nolan mitchell lldmm.png|Entrenador Nolan Mitchell (ep. 10) en La ley de Milo Murphy. Manager-0.png|Manager en Metegol (versión neutra). Director_de_Caballos_de_Fiesta.png|ector de Caballos de Fiesta en Un show más. 180px-Evil Jimmy.jpg|Jimmy malvado (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Señor Régulez LADCC.png|Señor Régulez en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Zugor.jpg|Zugor en Tarzán II. Topo-the-emperors-new-school-0.75.jpg|Tobo desde Las locuras de Kronk. Carlos_DieAbrafaxe.png|Carlos en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Al_Pacino_at_Treegasm.png|Al Pacino en Ugly Americans. Larry_King.png|Larry King también en Ugly Americans. fellas.png|Granjero Jimmy en un show más (Temp. 6). sergeant_prophet.png|Sargento en El profeta. Anunciador del escenario SHR3.jpeg|Anunciador del escenario en Shrek tercero. 250px-Professor Brown.png|Profesor Brown en Crónicas Pokemon. Claypokémon.png|Clay en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. Br62.png|Cerebro en Isla de mutantes. Screenshot 2018-05-31-21-01-33-1.png|Capitán Pierre Planks en Imaginext. Screwie.jpg|Screwie en No hay héroe pequeño (versión Videomax). Cardinal Richelieu (DTTM Anime).png|Cardenal Richelieu en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. Conde Rochefor (DLTM Anime).png|Conde Rochefor en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. Duplex.jpg|El Narrador de la serie Duplex. Bit.jpg|El Narrador de Los Bits. 10000.jpg|El Narrador de 10 000 A.C.. Title_MTBM.png|Insertos y Narración en La abeja Maya: La película. robin-williams-.jpg|Fue la voz habitual de Robin Williams. Danny_devito.jpg|Es también la voz habitual de Danny DeVito. 220px-Steve_Buscemi_2009_portrait.jpg|Voz recurrente de Steve Buscemi. jon-lovitz.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jon Lovitz. george_lopez-300x300.jpg|Voz recurrente de George Lopez. larry-miller.jpg|Voz recurrente de Larry Miller. cheech-marin.jpg|Cheech Marin, otro actor doblado recurrentemente por el actor. Nathanlane.jpg|Nathan Lane, otro actor que también dobla recurrentemente. JimCummings.jpg|Es una de las voces mas habituales del actor de voz estadounidense Jim Cummings. Humberto Vélez (nacido el 30 de marzo de 1955 en Orizaba, Veracruz, México), es un actor mexicano de doblaje, teatro, radio y televisión con más de de trayectoria, principalmente reconocido en toda Hispanoamérica por haber sido la voz de Homero Simpson, en las primeras 15 temporadas de la popular serie animada Los Simpson durante 15 años. Estuvo casado con la también actriz y locutora Cony Madera con quien tuvo dos hijos, los también actores de doblaje Alicia Vélez y Humberto Vélez Jr.. Biografía Estudió primaria, secundaria y preparatoria en el Colegio Benavente de Tehuacán, Puebla de 1962 a 1970; Arte Dramático, Construcción escenográfica y Dirección Teatral en Dayton, Ohio, E.E.U.U (1972-1973), y Arte Dramático en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). Inició en el doblaje en 1983, gracias a su amigo Jesse Conde, que lo llevó a los estudios de Servicio Internacional de Sonido (Oruga), donde Francisco Colmenero le dio el papel de Gargamel de la serie animada Los Pitufos, por un episodio y desde aquel momento trabaja en el doblaje. Uno de sus primeros trabajos como director de doblaje fue en la película "Poltergeist". Es reconocido popularmente como la voz oficial del personaje Homero Simpson. También ha sido maestro de doblaje, locución comercial, voz y dicción en seminarios y cursos en distintas universidades. Además de aportar su popular voz con Homero Simpson, Vélez fue también la primera voz del Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth y Kiff Crocker en Futurama, la voz oficial de Winnie Pooh desde el año 2001, Lord Farquaad en Shrek, el gato Pelusa en Stuart Little, Joshamee Gibbs en la franquicia de los Piratas del Caribe, Alphonse "Al" Bundy en Matrimonio...con hijos, entre muchos otros. También ha aparecido como invitado en Alejo y Valentina interpretando a Homero Simpson en el episodio Almorzando con Carlitox y repitió su papel en un episodio de la serie Duckman. Vélez fue despedido de su trabajo como voz de Homero Simpson junto con todo el resto del reparto en 2005 por un conflicto entre la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales y el sindicato mexicano de la ANDA. Vélez no participó en la película, siendo su reemplazante para la voz de Homero Simpson Víctor Manuel Espinoza, alias Otto Balbuena. A lo largo de su carrera artística también ha hecho cine, teatro y locución; además de impartir conferencias y talleres de doblaje en México y en el extranjero. En la actualidad, Humberto combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Películas Danny DeVito *La fuente del amor - Al Russo (2010) *Un hogar de cabeza - Cathkart (2009) *Relative Strangers - Frank Menure/Mierdé (2006) *Tómalo con calma - Martin Weir (2005) *El gran pez - Amos Calloway (2003) *Duplex - Narración (2003) *¿Quién no mató a Mona? - Jefe Rash (2000) *El mundo de Andy - George Shapiro (1999) *El gran Kahuna - Phil Cooper (1999) *Matilda - Harry Wormwood / Narrador (1996) *El nombre del juego - Martin Weir (1995) *Mira quién habla ahora - Rocks (1993) Steve Buscemi *Zapatero a tus zapatos - Jimmy (2014) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (2013) *Fuerza-G - Bucky el hámster (voz) (2009) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Emilio la Rata (voz) (2006) *La isla - James McCord (2005) *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Romero (2003) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos - Romero (2002) *Armageddon - Rockhound (1998) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire - Garland Greene (1997) Nathan Lane *La profesora de inglés - Carl Kapinas (2013) *Espejito, espejito - Brighton (2012) *Los productores - Max Bialystock (2005) *Una cita con tu ídolo - Richard Levy (2004) *Nicholas Nickleby - Vincent Crummles (2002) *Stuart Little 2 - Pelusa (voz) (2002) *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia - Pelusa (voz) (1999) *La jaula de los pájaros - Albert Goldman (1996) *Un ratoncito duro de cazar - Ernie Smuntz (1997) Larry Miller *Hot Bot - Senador Biter (2016) *Año nuevo - Harley (2011) *A la altura de los Steins - Arnie Stein (2006) *El diario de la princesa 2 - Paolo Putanezca (2004) *La revancha de Max - Elliot T. Jindraike (2001) *El diario de la princesa - Paolo Putanezca (2001) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Walter Statford (1999) *Mujer bonita - Sr. Hollister (1990) (redoblaje) Cheech Marin *Machete - Padre Cortez (2010) *La montaña embrujada - Mecánico (2009) *Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills - Manuel (2008) *Una Navidad de locos - Oficial Salino (2004) *Desayunando con Einstein - Einstein (voz) (1998) *Del crepúsculo al amanecer - Carlos (1996) *Anillos de violencia - Burt Aramis (1992) *Un pícaro de Los Ángeles - Rudy (1988) Robin Williams *Una boda como todas - Padre Monighan (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *August Rush - Maxwell Wallace (2007) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Bob Munro (2006) *Un papá de sobra - Dale Puttley (1997) *Hamlet - Osric (1996) *Despertares - Doctor Malcom Sawyer (1990) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen - El Rey de la Luna (1990) Kevin McNally *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar - Joshamee Gibbs (2017) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Joshamee Gibbs (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Joshamee Gibbs (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Joshamee Gibbs (2006) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Joshamee Gibbs (2003) James Gandolfini *El depósito - Primo Marv (2014) *Una segunda oportunidad - Albert (2013) *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad - Tom Valco (2004) *El hombre que nunca estuvo - Big Dave Brewster (2001) *Una acción civil - Al Love (1998) (redoblaje) Al Pacino *Paterno - Joe Paterno (2018) *Falta de ética - Charles Abrams (2016) *Phil Spector - Phil Spector (2013) *Stand Up Guys - Valentine "Val" (2012) *No conoces a Jack - Jack Kevorkian (2010) *Insomnia - Detective Will Dormer (2002) (redoblaje) George Lopez *Día de los enamorados - Alfonso (2010) *Marmaduke - Carlos (2010) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Eddie Serrano (2009) *Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl - Sr. Eléctrico / Tobor (2005) Jon Lovitz *Las horas perdidas - Bart Bookman (2006) *Las mujeres perfectas - Dave Markowitz (2004) *Reparando corazones - Barry Sherman (2001) *Loca escuela del desorden - Richard Clark (1996) *Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Ron Mills (1988) (redoblaje) John Goodman *Atómica - Agente de la CIA (2017) *Mis pequeños inquilinos - Ocious P. Potter (1997) (doblaje original) *El Rey Ralph - Ralph Hampton Gainesworth Jones (1991) *Prohibida obsesión - Det. Sherman (1989) Forest Whitaker *Los recolectores - Jake (2010) *Hurricane Season - Al Collins (2009) (redoblaje) *Justo en la mira - Howard Lewis (2008) *La habitación del pánico - Burnham (2002) Raúl Juliá *Los locos Addams II - Homero Addams (1993) *Los locos Addams - Homero Addams (1991) *The Rookie - Strom (1990) (redoblaje) *Traición al amanecer - Comandante Xavier Escalante (1988) (doblaje original) John Lithgow *Una Cena Incómoda - Doug (2017) *Propuesta de año bisiesto - Jack Brady (2010) *Loca por las compras - Edgar West (2009) *2010: El año que hacemos contacto - Dr. Walter Curnow (1984) (redoblaje) Brett Cullen *42 - Clay Hopper (2013) *Amenaza roja - Tom Eckert (2013) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende - Congresista (2012) Jon Polito *Fuerza antigángster - Dragna (2013) *La última escena - Wally Kamin (2004) *El Cuervo - Gideon (1994) (redoblaje) Ray Winstone *Al filo de la oscuridad - Jedburgh (2010) *Violación de domicilio - Agente Bruno Fella (2006) *Rey Arturo - Bors (2004) Robert Duvall *Loco corazón - Wayne (2009) *Fenómeno - Doc Brunder (1996) (1ª versión) *El poder del amor - Wyly King (1995) John Witherspoon *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day - Willie Jones (2002) *El viernes siguiente - Willie Jones (2000) *Vampiro en Brooklyn - Silas Green (1995) Tom Sizemore *Pearl Harbor - Earl Sistern (2001) *Enemigo público - Jefe Paulie Pintero (1998) *Con alma y corazón - Milo Peck (1993) Jeff Goldblum *Día de la Independencia - David Levinson (1996) *Vibes - Nick Deezy (1988) *Los elegidos para la gloria - Reclutador #1 (1983) Edward James Olmos *Blade Runner 2049 - Gaff (2017) *Blade Runner - Gaff (1982) (redoblaje) Scott Glenn *El laberinto del Grizzly - Sully (2015) *Secretariat - Chris Chenery (2010) Arliss Howard *La verdad oculta - Dr. Joseph Maroon (2015) *Te amaré por siempre - Richard DeTamble (2009) (versión Videomax) Brendan Gleeson *En el corazón del mar - Thomas Nickerson (2015) *En la tormenta - Winston Churchill (2009) Bill Barretta *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Dr. Dientes (2014) *Los Muppets - Dr. Dientes (2011) Garry Shandling *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Senador Stern (2014) *Iron Man 2 - Senador Stern (2010) Kenneth Cranham *Maléfica - Rey Henry (2014) *Trauma - Detective Jackson (2004) Cedric the Entertainer *In-Actividad Paranormal - Padre Williams (2013) *El hombre de la casa - Percy Stevens (2005) Jon Favreau *Así somos - James Richards (2012) *Daredevil - Franklin "Foggie" Nelson (2003) Jean Reno *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino - Leon Mercier (2012) *Todo por Roseanna - Marcello (1996) (doblaje original) Stephen Rea *Hombre lobo: La bestia entre nosotros - Doctor (2012) *Caprichos a la moda - Milo O'Branigan (1994) Richard Griffiths *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Sr. Frick (2011) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Barry Nottingham (2008) Richard Jenkins *La cabaña del terror - Sitterson (2011) *Más barato por docena - Shake (2003) William Hurt *Demasiado grande para fracasar - Henry Paulson (2011) *Perdidos en el espacio - Profesor John Robinson (1998) Tommy Lee Jones *The Sunset Limited - Blanco (2011) *El cliente - Roy Foltrigg (1994) Griffin Dunne *Last Night - Truman (2010) (versión Miramax) *Snow Angels - Don Parkinson (2007) Tom Virtue *Extract - Cliente de la guitarra (2009) *Crimen perfecto - Fiscal Apley (2007) Miguel Ferrer *Asesinato en la mafia - Vincent (2009) *RoboCop - Bob Morton (1987) Beau Bridges *Max Payne - B.B. Hensley (2008) (Versión mexicana) *10.5: Apocalipsis - Presidente Paul Hollister (2006) Bob Balaban *Sin reservas - Terapeuta (2007) *El esmoquin - Winton Chalmers (2002) Anthony Hopkins *Beowulf - Hrothgar (2007) *Al filo del peligro - Charles Morse (1997) Andy Serkis *El gran truco - Alley (2006) (2ª versión) *Si tuviera 30 - Richard (2004) J.K. Simmons *El quinteto de la muerte - Garth Pancake (2004) *Océano de fuego - Buffalo Bill Cody (2004) Jeffrey Tambor *Los más buscados de Malibú - Dr. Fieldman (2004) *Dr. Dolittle - Dr. Fish (1998) Miguel Sandoval *Daño colateral - Joe Phipps (2002) *Permiso para matar - Julio Martin (2002) Luis Guzmán *El conde de Monte Cristo - Jacopo (2002) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer - Maurice "TT" Rodriguez (1997) Ron Rifkin *El misterio de la libélula - Dr. Charlie Dickinson (2002) (redoblaje) *Los Ángeles al desnudo - D.A. Ellis Loew (1997) (2ª versión) David Ogden Stiers *El Majestic - Doc Stanton (2001) *Doctor Hollywood - Alcalde Nick Nicholson (1991) Harris Yulin *Una pareja explosiva 2 - Agente Sterling (2001) *Los cazafantasmas II - Juez Stephen "El Martillo" Wexler (1989) (redoblaje) Chris Farley *Oveja negra - Mike Donnelly (1996) *Tommy Boy - Tommy Callahan (1995) Brent Spiner *Star Trek 8: Primer contacto - Comandante Data (1996) *Star Trek 7: Generaciones - Comandante Data (1994) Roy Dotrice *La letra escarlata - Reverendo Thomas Cheever (1995) *The Cutting Edge - Anton Pamchenko (1992) Charles Bronson *Donato e hija - Sargento Mike Donato (1993) *Mensajero de la muerte - Garret Smith (1988) Rick Moranis *Querida, agrandé al niño - Wayne Szalinsky (1992) (redoblaje) *Querida, encogí a los niños - Wayne Szalinsky (1989) Harvey Keitel *Pensamientos mortales - John Woods (1991) *Barrio chino 2 - Julius Berman (1990) Louis Heckerling *Mira quién habla también - Lou (1990) *Mira quién habla - Lou (1989) Chevy Chase *Vacaciones de Navidad - Clark Griswold (1989) *Fletch, el extraordinario - Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (1985) (redoblaje) Bobcat Goldthwait *Locademia de policía 4 - Oficial Zed (1987) *Locademia de policía 3 - Cadete Zed (1986) Mako *Conan, el destructor - Akiro (1985) (redoblaje) *Conan, el bárbaro - Akiro (1982) (redoblaje) Don Knotts *Herbie va a Montecarlo - Wheely Applegate (1977) *Autosecuestradores - Bert (1976) (redoblaje) Otros *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Ray Foster (Mike Myers) (2018) *Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable - Winnie Pooh (Jim Cummings) (2018) *Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Sr. Jeremy Fisher (Domhnall Gleeson) (2018) *Liga de la Justicia - Steppenwolf (Ciarán Hinds) (2017) *Gordo mentiroso 2 - Larry Wolf (Barry Bostwick) (2017) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo - Wong (Benedict Wong) (2016) (tráiler) *Mi gran boda griega 2 - Gus (Michael Constantine) (2016) *¡Salve, César! - Gracchus (Max Baker) (2016) *Apocalipsis - Reportero de TV (sólo voz) (2015) *Lunáticos - Coronel Dickford (Jay Benedict) (2015) *Experta en crisis - Castillo (Joaquim de Almeida) (2015) *Puente de espías - Lynn Goodnough (John Rue) (2015) *Los huéspedes - Abuelo (Peter McRobbie) (2015) *El payaso del mal - Herbert Karlsson (Peter Stormare) (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Mfana (Abdoulaye N'Gom) (2014) *Un corazón normal - Ben Weeks (Alfred Molina) (2014) *Se vive mejor con la química - Insertos (2014) *Sólo amigos? - Murray (Mike Wilmot) (2013) *El lobo de Wall Street - Max Belfort (Rob Reiner) (2013) *Prisioneros - Cap. Richard O'Malley (Wayne Duvall) (2013) *El mayordomo - Maynard (Clarence Williams III) (2013) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Jared (Eric Edelstein) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Paulie (Vincent Curatola) (2013) *El hombre de acero - Lor-Hem (Julian Richings) (2013) *Jack el cazagigantes - General Entin (Ralph Brown) / Narración inicial (tráiler) (2013) *Piel verdadera - Voces adicionales (2012) *Step Up: Revolution - Ricky (Mario Ernesto Sánchez) (2012) *El mágico Mike - Sal (James Martin Kelly) (2012) *Un pájaro del aire - Duncan Weber (Buck Henry) (2011) *Mis pequeños invasores - Profesor Mildeye (Stephen Fry) (2011) *Marley y yo - Anunciador (Garry Chalk) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Velador de la torre (David Bradley) (2011) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Fohn (Nirut Sirichanya) (2011) *Princesa por accidente - Bernard Marchand (Christophe Malavoy) (2011) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Borelli (Marco St. John) (2010) (versión Netflix) *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Kreacher (Simon McBurney) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía - Poldark (Magnús Scheving) (2010) (2ª versión) *Espejos siniestros 2 - Detective Houston (Lance E. Nichols) (2010) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Entrenador Byrnes (Philip Baker Hall) (2009) *El cuarto contacto - Comisario August (Will Patton) (2009) (versión DVD) *Puños mortales - Roberto (Dick Anthony Williams) (2009) *Halloween 2: H2 - Dr. Sam Loomis (Malcolm McDowell) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Tío Arthur Gopnik (Richard Kind) (2009) *Brooklyn's Finest - Carlo (Vincent D'Onofrio) (2009) *Lucha sangrienta - Marty Brown (Ricky Jay) (2008) *Súper Agente 86 - Sigfried (Terence Stamp) (2008) (tráiler) *10 000 A.C. - Narrador (Omar Sharif) (2008) *Re-Animado - Sonny Appleday (Matt Knudsen) (2008) *Los destinos cruzados - Sam (Danny Spalluto) (2008) *Pintando la Navidad - Sr. Rosa (Jay Brazeau) (2008) *ICarly en Japón - Kamikaze (Don Stark) (2008) *Águila contra tiburón - Jonah (Brian Sergent) (2007) *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella - Obispo (Struan Rodger) (2007) *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix - Kreacher (Timothy Bateson) (2007) *Norbit - Pope Sweet Jesus (Eddie Griffin) (2007) *Rocky Balboa - Paulie Pennino (Burt Young) (2006) *Hechizada - Tío Arthur (Steve Carell) (2005) *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Guardia de seguridad (2005) *Hostal - Ejecutivo holandés (Jan Vlasák) (2005) (versión Sony) *Herbie: A toda marcha - Loco Dave (Jeremy Roberts) (2005) *La pasión de Cristo - Caifás (Mathias Sbragia) (2004) *Mi vecino el asesino 2 - Lazlo (Kevin Pollak) (2004) *El día después de mañana - Vagabundo Luther (Glenn Plummer) (2004) *Diario de una pasión - John Hamilton (David Thornton) (2004) (redoblaje) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Coronel Kitchener (Ian McNeice) (2004) *Los coristas - Clément Mathieu (Gérard Jugnot) (2004) *Robando la navidad - Jack Clayton (Tony Danza) (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Sam (C. David Johnson) (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - Hattori Hanzo (Sonny Chiba) (2003) (1ª versión) *Locos de ira - Galaxia/Gary (Woody Harrelson) (2003) *Presa de una obsesión - Sacerdote (Dan Gunther) (2003) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Nigel Powers (Michael Caine) (2002) *Julio César - Cato (Christopher Walken) (2002) *Pinocho - Grillo (Peppe Barra) (2002) *CQ - Andrezej (Gérard Depardieu) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Adolphe Menjou (Nicholas Hammond) (2001) *Rock Star - Mats (Timothy Spall) (2001) *El auto de la compadecida - Presentación (2000) *Astérix y Obélix contra César - Insertos (1999) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Stephen H. Price (Geoffrey Rush) (1999) *Novia fugitiva - Bob Kelly (Christopher Meloni) (1999) *Mi marciano favorito - Traje Zoot (Wayne Knight) (1999) *Cambio de papeles - Howard (Jeffrey Knight) (1999) *Las vacaciones del director - Oliver (Dr. Vernon Baxter falso) (Carlos Jacott) *Perturbados - Allen (Ethan Embry) (1998) (doblaje original) *Amor a colores - Big Bob (J.T. Walsh) (1998) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1998) *Estudio 54 - Anthony (Jason Andrews) (1998) (redoblaje) *Dr. Dolittle - Dr. Fish (Jeffrey Tambor) (1998) *El violín rojo - Charles Morritz (Samuel L. Jackson) (1998) *Un ángel enamorado - Nathaniel Messinger (Dennis Franz) (1998) *Camino sin retorno - Ciego (Jon Voight) (1997) *Alien: La resurrección - Dr. Gediman (Brad Dourif) (1997) *Contacto - Sr. Hadden (John Hurt) (1997) *El invencible - Giancarlo (Richard Norton) (1997) *Todo por Roseanna - Marcello (Jean Reno) (1997) *Ángeles en la zona de anotación - Dr. Frick (Charles Siegel) (1997) *Leyenda de la tumba perdida - Eric Leonhardt (Rick Rossovich) (1997) *Todo o nada - Gerald A. Cooper (Tom Wilkinson) (1997) *Juegos de azar - Larry Henderson (Stephen E. Miller) (1997) *En lo profundo del corazón - Ken LaSalle (John Carroll Lynch) (1997) *Elmo salva la Navidad - Conejo de Pascua (Harvey Fierstein) (1996) *Sentir Minnesota - Detective Ben Costikyan (Dan Aykroyd) (1996) *Fenómeno - Tito (Tony Genaro) (1996) (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo - Reverendo Henry Biggs (Courtney B. Vance) (1996) *Corazón de dragón - Gilbert (Pete Postlethwaite) (1996) *El alma del juego - Frank Duncan (Brent Jennings) (1996) *El monstruo del Lago Ness - Gordon Shoals (Keith Allen) (1996) *Susie Q - Don Tanner (David Kaye) (1996) *La Roca - Director del FBI James Womack (John Spencer) (1996) *Madre - John Henderson (Mel Brooks) (1996) *101 dálmatas - Horacio (Mark Williams) (1996) *La jurado - Louie Boffano (Tony Lo Bianco) (1996) *Rasputín - Zar Nicolás II (Ian McKellen) (1996) *Sargento Bilko - Mayor Ebersole (Austin Pendleton) (1996) *El protector - Johnny Casteleone (Robert Pastorelli) (1996) (doblaje original) *Terror bajo la tierra 2 - Earl Bassett (Fred Ward) (1996) (redoblaje) *Mi querido presidente - Senador Bob Rumson (Richard Dreyfuss) (1995) *Corazón valiente - Voces adicionales (1995) (doblaje original) *Luna de porcelana - Rupert Munro (Charles Dance) (1994) *Ernest va a la escuela - Ernest P. Worrell (Jim Varney) (1994) *Maverick - Marshal Zane Cooper (James Garner) (1994) *Con honores - Simon (Joe Pesci) (1994) *Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood - Pequeño Juan (Eric Allan Kramer) / Recolector de impuestos (Avery Schreiber) (1993) (versión 20th Century Fox) *La lista de Schindler - Itzhak Stern (Ben Kingsley) (1993) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes - Insertos (1993) *Pasajero 57 - Charles Rane (Bruce Payne) (1992) *Terminator 2: El juicio final - T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) (1991) *La gente detrás de las paredes - Papá (Everett McGill) (1991) *Mira quién habla también - Sr. Inodoro (voz) (Mel Brooks) (1990) *Un tiro por la culata - Hombre de la estación de TV (Thomas Kopache) (1990) *La noche de los muertos vivientes - Ben (Tony Todd) (1990) *Cry Baby - Juez (Robert Walsh) / Insertos / Voces adicionales (1990) *La sociedad de los poetas muertos - Sr. Perry (Kurtwood Smith) (1989) (redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas II - Guardia del museo / Conductor que le grita a Louis / Presentación (Doblaje original) / Juez Stephen Wexler (Harris Yulin) (redoblaje) (1989) *Mira quién habla - Lou (Louis Heckerling) (1989) *Arma mortal 2 - Insertos (Doblaje original) (1989) *Fletch vive - Hamilton "Ham" Johnson (Hal Holbrook) (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Dr. Moore (Steven Grives) (1989) *Cyborg - Fender Tremolo (Vincent Klyn) (1989) *Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Insertos (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Dennis Johnson (Nicholas Mele) (1988) *Los enredos de Wanda - Archie Leach (John Cleese) (1988) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado - Sr. Butterworth (Jack Gilford) (1988) *Teen Wolf Too - Dean Dunn (John Astin) (1987) *Superman IV - Insertos (1987) *Fuerza Delta - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) (1986) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Matt Hunter (Chuck Norris) (1985) *Las minas del rey Salomón y la cueva de la muerte - Presentación (1985) *En la cuerda floja - Detective Molinari (Dan Hedaya) (1984) *Gremlins - Randall Peltzer (Hoyt Axton) (1984) (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Mola Ram (Amrish Puri) (1984) (redoblaje) *La niña del fuego - John Rainbird (George C. Scott) (1984) *Quien encuentra un amigo, encuentra un tesoro - Kador (Claudio Riffini) (1981) *El último vuelo del arca de Noé (1980) - Cleveland (John Fujioka) *Drácula - Conde Drácula (Frank Langella) (1979) (redoblaje) *Herbie va a Montecarlo - Wheely Applegate (Don Knotts) (1977) *El exorcista - Teniente William F. Kinderman (Lee J. Cobb) (1973) (redoblaje) *El Padrino - Jack Woltz (John Marley) (1972) (redoblaje) *Harry el Sucio - Escorpión (Andrew Robinson) / Presentación (1971) (redoblaje) *Espartaco - David (Harold J. Stone) (1960) (redoblaje/versión extendida) *Sissi emperatriz - Administrador (1956) *Sissi - Encargado de telégrafo (1955) *La isla del tesoro - Israel Hands (Geoffrey Keen) (1950) *La señora Miniver - George (Guy Bellis) (1942) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Jim Cummings *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2011) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical - Winnie Pooh (2009) *La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives - Winnie Pooh (2007) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante - Winnie Pooh (2005) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Winnie Pooh 123 - Winnie Pooh (2004) *Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh - Winnie Pooh (2002) *El libro de la selva 2 - Coronel Hathi (2003) *La gran película de Piglet - Winnie Pooh (2002) John Ratzenberger *Los Increíbles 2 - El Subterráneo (2018) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Auto P.T. Pulga (2006) *Los Increíbles - El Subterráneo (2004) *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - P.T. Pulga (1998) John Lithgow *Shrek tercero - Lord Farquaad (archivo) (2007) *Shrek 3-D - Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2003) *Shrek - Lord Farquaad (2001) *Rugrats en París: La película - Jean-Claude (2000) Robin Williams *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Ramón *Happy Feet: El pingúino 2 - Ramón Samuel E. Wright *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel - Sebastián (2008) *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Sebastián (2000) Roly Serrano *El ratón de los dientes 2 - Rata (2008) *El ratón de los dientes - Rata (2006) Bob Peterson *Monsters University - Roz (2013) *Toy Story 3 - Risas (jóven) (2010) *Monsters, Inc. - Roz (2001) Tom Magliozzi **Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Rusty Rust-eze (Clink) (2006) *Cars 3 - Rusty Rust-eze (2017) Otros *Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand - Angus *Coco - Voces adicionales *Rio 2 - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Señor Régulez *Cars 3 - Ramón *Trolls - Rey Gristle LEGO Batman: La película - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot *El profeta - Sargento *Zootopia - Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Bela *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Mano grande *La abeja Maya: La película - Narrador (trailer) *Grandes héroes - Robert Callaghan *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Luis *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate - Guardamotriz Jammer *Metegol - Manager *Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Sir Robert Norramby *Frankenweenie - Sr. Burgemeister *La era de hielo 4 - Silas *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Twilight *Toy Story 3 - Risas (adulto) (Bud Luckey) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Sr. Fezziwig *La película de la familia Proud - Dr. Carver *No hay héroe pequeño - Screwie (versión Videomax) *Shrek tercero - Anunciador del escenario *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Winchell P. Bickerstaff *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Coco *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo - Carlos *Buscando a Nemo - Dentista *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Sr. Barnaby *Vacas Vaqueras - Señor Weasley (Steve Buscemi) *Héroes Verdaderos - Joaquín Arias *El planeta del tesoro - John Silver *El príncipe cascanueces - Tío Drosselmeier (Peter Boretski) (doblaje original mexicano) *Una película de huevos - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Otra película de huevos y un pollo - El huevo de chocolate (Huevay Segundo) *Un gallo con muchos huevos - El Padrino *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos - El General *Stuart Little 3 - Pelusa (Nathan Lane) *Tarzán II - Zugor *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños - Rey Huberto *Vecinos invasores - Tortuga Verne *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Rey de los gatos *Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Itchy Itchifer *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque - Búho *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Gaspar *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Ashton Carnaby *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra *Los ositos Cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Sombrerero Loco *En busca de Santa - Derridommis / Capitán Cragg (Garry Chalk) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Chico malo #2 *Canguro Jack: ¡Hola, Estados Unidos! - Valiente Ollie *Dinosaurios - Horace **La dama y el vagabundo - Policía (redoblaje de 1997) *Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Jafar (trailer para VHS) *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - Meldar Prime (Tim Allen) *El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate - Floyd *Todos los perros van al cielo - Rey Cocodrilo (redoblaje) *Rugrats, la película - Conductor del tren #1 Series animadas Dan Castellaneta *Los Simpson **Homero Simpson (temps. 1-15) **Abraham Simpson (temp. 13) **Jeremy Freedman (voz adulta) (temp. 15, ep. 321) **Poochie (temp. 8, ep. 167) *Duckman - Homero Simpson (cameo, un ep.) (1997) *El crítico - Homero Simpson / Voces adicionales (1994-1996) Jim Cummings *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Winnie Pooh *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Capitán Betty *El Libro de Pooh - Winnie Pooh *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Hondo Ohnaka *Star Wars: Rebels - Hondo Ohnaka Otros *Los Simpson - Lectura de títulos (temps. 1-15) (1990-2004) / Cosme Fulanito (un ep.) / Steve Buscemi (un ep.) (temp. 14) / Matt Groening (temp. 15) *Aventuras en pañales - Gato Montello (un ep.) *Futurama - Profesor Hubert Farnsworth (1999-2003) / Kif Kroker (1999-2003) / Lectura de títulos (1999-2003) *Los Pitufos - Gargamel (un ep.) (Su debut) *Padre de Familia - Peter Griffin (temps. 1-2) (1999-2001) / Presentador y letreros (temps. 1-2) (1999-2001) *Alejo y Valentina - Homero Simpson *Thomas y sus Amigos - Sir Robert Norramby (El Conde) *Las tres mellizas - Henry Curtis "Tuala" (ep. 49) / Sr. LeKarre (ep. 65) *Poncho Balón - Poncho Balón *Beast Wars - Tarántulas *Los Centuriones - Max Ray (algunos eps.) *La pintoresca vida de Tim - El Jefe *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Capitán *El laboratorio de Dexter - Gigantón *Stuart Little - Pelusa *Rocket Power - Tito Makani *South Park - Sr. Mackey / Big Gay Al / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Sonic Underground - Tío Chuck *Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus *Ugly Americans - Larry King / Al Pacino *La casa de los dibujos - Voces adicionales *Conde Pátula - "¿Quién eres tú?" (un sacerdote de Ra que dice tener ese nombre) *El show de Ren y Stimpy - El Reverendo Jack Queso / Voces adicionales *La vida moderna de Rocko - Hinchado / Bob BuckiTaylor / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jimmy Neutrón en su versión malvada *Phineas y Ferb - Abuelo Flynn (abuelo de Phineas) / Capitán Kidd (ep. 6, temp. 3) / Ejecutivo de Todo Herramientas (ep. 35, temp. 3) *Loonatics - Ralph "Pa" Runner (Daran Norris) / Stoney (Joe Alaskey) / Otto el Raro (Dee Bradley Baker) *Súper Sergio - Arturo Gilmore *Las aventuras de Sonic - Gallotronic *Ben 10 - Subliminal *Ben 10: fuerza alienígena - Alcalde Coleman *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Aggregor (primer episodio) / Zombozo el Payaso (2ª voz) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Pa Vreedle *Robotboy - Klaus Von Affenkugel *X-Men - James/Vengador / Robot *Viviendo con Louie - Louie Anderson *Toonsylvania - Igor *Kissyfur - Floyd *Kappa Mikey - Masako *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Grimian *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Cerebro de Pájaro *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sanchez *Super Kid - Blug Boy *Graims - Charlie Brown (versión adulta, parodia de la serie animada) *MAD - Hombre en boda / Anciano / Roz (temp. 4) *Un show más - Granjero Jimmy (Fred Tatasciore) / Director Caballo de Fiesta/Director Caballo Fiestero (John Cygan) / Voces adicionales *Tío Grandpa - Cristóbal Colón *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Sr. Robinson (temp. 3) *Más allá del jardín - Quincy Endicott *El gordo Mendoza - Gordo Mendoza *Escandalosos - Charlie *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Bernard *La ley de Milo Murphy - Entrenador Nolan Mitchell (un ep.) *Grandes héroes: La serie - Profesor Robert Callaghan *Guardianes de la galaxia - Neeza *(Des)encanto - Malfus / Manita larga *Los niños de Oz - Sam *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Los 7E - Voces adicionales *Campamento de verano - Voces adicionales *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Voces adicionales *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Shrek: El fantasma de Lord Farquaad - Lord Farquaad (John Lithgow) (2003) *Tu amiga la rata - P.T. Pulga (archivo) (John Ratzenberger) (2007) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Risas (Bud Luckey) (2011) *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo - Clérigo (Steve Purcell) (2014) Anime Jōji Nakata *Perdidos en el universo - Alfred Stargazer *Naruto - Baki *Naruto Shippūden - Baki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Hypnos (versión de DVD) *Cyborg 009 - Profesor Isaac Gilmore *Tekkaman Blade - Comandante Jamison *Ranma ½ - Médico particular de Harumaki (ep. 144) *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Cecco *Los Bits - Narración e insertos *Sandy y sus koalas - Mago ambulante (un ep.) *Perdidos en el universo - Narrador *Bleach - Tetsuzaemon Iba (ep. 61) *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Abuelo fantasma de Akane (ep. 37) *D'Artacan y los 3 mosqueperros - Cardenal Richelieu / Conde de Roquefort (algunos eps.) *Crónicas Pokémon - Profesor Brown *Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales - Clay *Monster Rancher - Big Blue *Tico y sus amigos - Al *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dr. Brief *Dragon Ball Super - Prum / Ladrón #1 (ep. 17) *Sailor Moon S - Sr. Edwards (ep. 108) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Takeo Shiro/Sailor Amuse (ep. 190) *Baki - Director del hospital Películas de anime *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Ladrón #2 (Keiji Hirai) (2015) *Guerreros del viento - Narrador (Hal Smith) / Insertos (1984) (doblaje Mexicano) Series de TV Tom Virtue *The Comeback - Eddie *El séptimo cielo - Juror (un ep.) *Dharma y Greg - Mr. Miller (temp. 2, ep. 37) (1999) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Big Lou (ep. 1, temp. 4) Sean Bean *El juego de tronos - Eddard "Ned" Stark *El narrador de cuentos - El príncipe (versión de México) Ron Rifkin *Alias - Arvin Sloane (temps. 3-5) *Cinco hermanos - Saul Holden Ricky Gervais *Derek - Derek Noakes (2012) *La oficina - David Brent (2011) David Stenstrom *Power Rangers: Zeo - Rey Mondo *Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Rey Mondo John Diehl *Rizzoli y Isles - Arthur Dunbar (temp. 2, ep. 8) (2011) *Miami Vice - Detective Lawrence "Larry" Zito (temps. 1 y 2) (1984-1985) Otros *Titans (2018) - Dr. Adamson (2018-presente) *Westworld - Robert Ford (Anthony Hopkins) *El suceso - Vicepresidente Raymond Jarvis (Bill Smitrovich) *Defiance - Joshua Nolan (Grant Bowler) (2013-presente) *luck - Walter Smith (Nick Nolte) (2011-12) *Castle - Juez Markway (Dan Castellaneta) (2008-presente) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Presidente Matthew Ellis (William Sadler) (versión Disney/Marvel) *Agente Carter - Johann Fennhoff (Ralph Brown) *Invasión extraterrestre - Padre Travis (Scott Hylands) *Chica indiscreta - Chris Rosson (Stevie Ray Dallimore) (2009) *Los Soprano - Tony Soprano (James Gandolfini) (1999-2007) (versión TV) *Matrimonio...con hijos - Al Bundy (Ed O'Neill) / Insertos (1987-1997) *Melrose Place - Peter Burns (226 episodios, 1994–1999) *Lost - Bernard Nadler (Sam Anderson) (2005-2010) *Las Vegas - Fred Puterbaugh (Jon Lovitz) (2004-2005) *Los Magníficos - Templeton "Faz" Peck (Dirk Benedict) (4ª-5ª temp.) *Superboy - Lex Luthor (Sherman Howard) (2ª temp. en adelante) *Dharma y Greg - Peter *El precio del deber - Coronel John LaRue (Kiel Martin) (2ª voz) *La tercera roca del Sol - Dick Solomon (John Lithgow) *Deslizadores - Rembrandt Brown *Alias - Dr. Zhang Lee/Dentista (Ric Young) (5 eps.) / Secuestrador (2 eps.) *Esposas desesperadas - Addison Prudy (Paul Dooley) *El Escudo - Teniente Jon Cavanaugh (Forest Whitaker) *OZ - Vernon Schillinger (J.K. Simmons) (1ª-3ª temporada) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Profesor Larrytite *Ugly Betty - Padre de Betty (Tony Plana) *Kung Fu: la leyenda continúa - Gary Bennett (Alex Cord) (un ep.) *Caso cerrado - Nick Vera (Jeremy Ratchford) (excepto 5ª temp.) *Las aventuras de Merlín - Gaius *A todo ritmo - Larry Diller (Larry Miller) *Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Juez Joshua Gilbert (Wilbur Fitzgerald) (2009) (temp. 1, ep. 10) *La esposa ejemplar - Juez Richard Cuesta (David Paymer) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *La niñera - Chevy Chase, Elton John *La Pasión - Caifás (Ben Daniels) *El mentalista **Donny Culpepper (David Warshofsky) (temp. 2, ep. 9) **Heaton Krupp (Vyto Ruginis) (temp. 2, ep. 12) **Scott Price (Matt Malloy) (temp. 2, ep. 16) (2010) **Justin (John Mese) (temp. 3, ep. 14) (2011) *Vida de perros - Salli (Joe Piscopo) (2ª voz) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - El jeque (Maz Siam) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Sr. Andersson / Transtornamentes *Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (temp. 9) *Sr. Young - Profesor de canto *The Newsroom - Charlie Skinner (Sam Waterston) *Academia de modelos - Kikou (Paul Soka) / Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-2018) **Phonepanzee (Simon McKinney) (ep. 16) **Lord Draven (Rajneel Singh) (ep. 32) *Sherlock - Sr. Szikora / Voces adicionales *Caso resuelto **Caleb Walker (Patrick St. Esprit) (temp. 6, ep. 1) (2010) *Drake y Josh - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces adicionales *ICarly - Voces adicionales *Plaza Sésamo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *El décimo reino - Gobernador de la prisión (John Shrapnel) / Voces adicionales Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Ronald Reagan / Reportero Telenovelas brasileñas Werner Schünemann *Belleza pura - Tomás *Passione - Saulo *Lado a lado - Dr. Assunçao Paulo Betti *Siete pecados - Flavio *Paraíso tropical - Lucena José de Abreu *Amazonia - Coronel Firmino *Deseo prohibido - Chico Fernandes Otros *Chocolate con pimienta - Reginaldo Andrade (Antônio Grassi) *Mujeres apasionadas - Leopoldo (Oswaldo Louzada) *Páginas de la vida - Dr. Moretti (Henrique César) *Dos caras - Pastor Inácio (Ricardo Blat) *Vivir la vida - José García (Maradona) (Mario José Paz) *Cuna de gato - Fernando (Pedro Paulo Rangel) *El astro - Youssef (José Rubens Chachá) *Macho Man - Nelson (Zuzu) (Jorge Fernando) *La guerrera - Russo (Adriano Garib) Videojuegos Nolan North *Batman: Arkham Origins - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot *Batman: Arkham Knight - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot Otros *Fable III - Jasper *Destiny 2 - Arach Jalaal *Alan Wake - Carl Stucky / Poseídos / Mulligan *Fable II - Voces adicionales *Gears of War - Voces adicionales *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - El Yayo *Cursed Mountain - Bennet *Diablo III - Imperius *League of Legends - Lee Sin / Ryze / Twisted Fate *Batman Viewmaster - Comisionado Gordon *Lego DC Super-Villains - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot / Solovar / Ra's al Ghul *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - El Pingüino / Oswald Cobblepot / Cocodrilo Asesino / Hombre Halcón *Skylanders: Giants - Pop Fizz *Skylanders Swap Force - Pop Fizz *Disney Infinity - Gibbs, Baloo *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Ramón *LEGO Dimensions - Homero Simpson *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Hypnos *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Dr. Monty *Horizon: Zero Dawn - Vilgund *LEGO Los Increíbles - El Subterráneo Dirección de doblaje Audiomaster 3000 *Padre de familia (1999-2003, 2005-) (temps. 1-2) *Futurama (1999-2003, 2008-2013) (temps. 1-4) *Perdidos en el universo (1998) *Oggy y las cucarachas (1998-2013) (temps. 1-2) *La tercera roca del Sol (1996-2001) *Beast Wars (1996-1999) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen (1989) *Los Simpson (1989-) (temps. 8-15) Candiani Dubbing Studios *El discípulo (2003) *¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *El noticiero (2012) (1ª temporada) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Alias (2001-2006) (resto) *El libro de Pooh (2001-2003) Diseño en Audio *El quinteto de la muerte (2004) *El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) *Mujer bonita (1990) (redoblaje) Adaptación de diálogos *Futurama (temps. 1-4) *Los Simpson (temp. 9, eps. 12-25; temp. 14) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2014) *Intersound *Intertrack *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *Voltaic Studios México *WG Obras de teatro *Selena, el musical - Abraham Quintanilla (2007) *¿Y, dónde están los monstruos? (2004) *El portal de Belén (2003) *Archi, el musical (2002) *La pulquería (1997) *El Mago de Oz (1995) *Compañía de Enrique Alonso Cachirulo (1989) *Dos tandas por un boleto (1989) *Nuevas tandas de Enrique Alonso (1989) *Marcelino pan y vino (1979) *Carrusel infantil (1978) Cine *Buroinfierno (2009) - Gonzalo *Arráncame la vida (2008) - Canales Televisión nacional *FOXParaTodos (2014) *Amar de Nuevo (2011) *La Mejor Semana: Chistes (2006) *Alejo y Valentina (2008) - Homero Simpson *T.V. Revista del Consumidor (incluyendo un podcast con Fernanda Tapia) (2004) *Con sello de Mujer (2000-2001) - Voz oficial, reportero, actor *Ay caramba (1998-2000) - Voz oficial *Picante y Caliente (1998-2000) - Voz oficial *Quinceañera (1987) *Angélica (1986) *Pronarte (1985) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista *Esperándote (1985) - Sr. Martínez *Telesecundaria (1982) - Actor, presentador de programas, director escénico y guionista Radio *Perros de la calle, Metro 95.1 (2009) *Varios loops para "Las Bromas en el Panda Show" 104.1 (2009) *Reporte 98.5 (2007) *El Cuarto del Consumo, PROFECO (2004) *Chacoteando", Radio 1440, am. (2000) *Solos en Domingo", Radio Red (1998) *Locutor comercial de radio y televisión (1982-1989) *Diez radionovelas en la estación "Ondas del Lago "del DF. (1987) *En la XEW participaciones estelares en más de seis radionovelas, la más reciente: "La Herencia" Comerciales *Actuación en comercial para Nescafé (interpretando a Ángel) thumb|right|200 px *Voz de Coledia *Voz de Homero Simpson en comercial para Intel Pentium II *Voz de Homero en comercial de Optica Vision Nisol para Colombia (radio) *Voz de Homero en comercial del Ayuntamiento de Guadalajara en la campaña de recolección de basura (radio) Curiosidades *Humberto Vélez grabó un pequeño vídeo como Homero Simpson animando a la población chilena tras el terremoto ocurrido en febrero de 2010. *En el programa "Por Cierto" de TV Azteca, mientras se hablaba de Homero Simpson, se mencionó el gran trabajo que había hecho Humberto Vélez durante 15 años como la voz de Homero, además de afirmar que en repetidos medios se había dicho que era mejor que la voz en inglés. *Gracias a su faceta como actor, su página de Wikipedia se salvó del borrado masivo, junto con las páginas de Mario Castañeda, Nancy MacKenzie, y Mónica Manjarrez. *En una entrevista en una convención, él afirmó que fue la voz de Winnie The Pooh solo por una situación algo "loca". "Un amigo me había dicho que estaban las audiciones para un icono infantil (Winnie Pooh) y que tal vez yo estaría interesado en ello, y le dije sí, ¿por qué no? Yo nada más por decir algunas líneas del personaje las dije "jugando", ¡me aceptaron! Fue una locura pues nunca pensé que me escogieran para el papel", dijo. *Según dijo en una entrevista, le afectó mucho el saber que ya no volvería a doblar a Homero Simpson, puesto que es y será su personaje favorito, con el que compartió más de 15 años, según dijo, necesitó un poco de ayuda psicológica para poder continuar con su trabajo como actor de doblaje. (Video) *En agosto de 2014 prestó su voz para un episodio de la serie animada/live action de IrreverenTV "Graims" siendo la voz de Charlie Brown en versión adulta. También hizo su papel de Homero Simpson aunque sólo fue usado para promocionar el episodio. *Comparte algunos personajes con el actor Gabriel Pingarrón: **Ambos doblaron el personaje de Rafael en Rio: Humberto en el primer trailer y Gabriel en la película. **Ambos fueron la voz recurrente del desaparecido actor James Gandolfini; cabe destacar que lo doblaron en la serie Los Soprano: Humberto en la versión de TV abierta y Gabriel en la versión de HBO. **Ambos doblaron al actor J.K. Simmons en la serie OZ: Humberto en las tres primeras temporadas de la serie y Gabriel el resto. **Ambos doblaron el personaje de Ramón en Cars: Humberto desde Cars 3 y Gabriel en los cortos animados. *Ha doblado a dos personajes llamados Homero: **Homero Simpson en Los Simpson (Temps. 1 - 15) **Homero Addams en Los locos Addams (película) y Los locos Addams II. Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Humberto Vélez *Blog de Humberto Vélez * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA